The Adventures of Michael Yamato
by AnimalNerd
Summary: This is the story of a 12-year old boy named Michael Yamato, finally setting out on his journey to become the best Pokémon Trainer, Master, and Co-Ordinator. This adventure has never before seen characters but will also have multiple characters from the Anime, Manga and Pokémon Games. A new evil organization has also surfaced, will Michael be able to stop them and save the world?
1. Chapter 1: A New Trainer

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters and any names affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon; it's writers, game producers, anime designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 1: A New Trainer

Monologue:

Hi! My name is Michael Yamato and I'm 12 years old. I live in Celadon City, in the Kanto Region. I've always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer but the Pokémon League increased the age limit to 12 for any new trainers. I'm finally going to be seeing Erika today for my first Pokémon! They have made an exception for me at the gym because of my extensive knowledge about plants and Pokémon. Wish me luck!

I set my alarm clock for 7 a.m. because it's always best to be punctual but I just can't sleep. I'm just staring at my alarm clock and browse the Internet on my Pokégear. My parents bought me all new gear for my journey tomorrow so I decide to go check my inventory once more.

All right, so I have 1 backpack, 1 Acro Bike from Rydel's Cycle Shop, 10 Potions, 10 Pokéballs, 10 Antidotes, 10 Paralyze Heals, 10 Burn Heals, 10 Freeze Heals, 10 Awakenings, some snacks, a spare change of clothes and my Trainer ID. My picture looks a little funny but there's nothing I can do about it now.

My hair is almost jet black and I am approximately 1.5 metres tall. I am somewhat a skinny Asian boy but my eyes are actually large even within my family. I have an older sister named Victoria who's 5 years older than me and she's been on her journey for about 4 years now. I won't let her outdo me.

I close my eyes as tight as I can but I still can't sleep so I decide to go out onto my balcony for some fresh air. My family's Growlithe hears me and comes out to join me.

I look up at the stars and ask him "It's a beautiful night tonight and everything is so quiet ever since we moved to the houses in the forest"

"Ruff ruff" Growlithe answered happily and laid his head down on my lap.

I just let it sink in that I was going to be a new trainer tomorrow but something flashed across the sky that caught my attention. I thought it was a group of Beedril buzzing overhead but it was actually a helicopter. That's strange, a helicopter, with an R on the side? Could that… No, impossible, Team Rocket has been disbanded for ages.

I wipe it from my mind and decide to bring Growlithe back in and sleep, seems my anxiety has left me. Well, we'll see what's in store for tomorrow.

_Sorry for that really boring monologue but I wanted to give you a bit of background information on this new character before I actually start. The next chapter will be better, I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters and any names affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon; it's writers, game producers, anime designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

*Beep, beep, beep

[…]

*Slam

[…]

*Groans and moans and a lot of stretching

Michael's eyes finally snap open, wide-awake as he realizes that today's the day he will become a full-fledged Pokémon Trainer. Actually, that part wasn't all true; Michael wanted to become the best Pokémon Trainer and Co-Ordinator like his role model Wallace of Sootopolis City.

"Today I'm going to make my mark on the world," Michael said to himself happily. He quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed and went down for breakfast. He ate some eggs, toast and pancakes, all his favourites. He hugged his parents tightly and as they dropped him off at the gym he had to try and hold back his tears. Today was to be a day of celebration, not sadness.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me, I promise, I won't let you down," Michael whispered into his parent's ears.

"You never have and you never will, you'll do fine" his father responded.

"He's right, you were always the brightest in your class, and we'll have nothing to worry about. But just remember that no matter what happens, you can always come home, alright sweetie?" his mother sobbed.

Michael finally loosened his grip and his parent soon got the message and pulled off as well. He gave his parents a thumbs-up and said, "When I come back home, I'll be the Indigo League Champion and Top Co-Ordinator, that's a promise!" With that, he ran up the gym steps and quickly went to the training area.

"Oh, you're early." Erika said groggily as she poured herself a cup of fresh tea.

"Good morning Erika!" Michael exclaimed a little too loudly. "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

"That's no problem, that's exactly how I was when I got my first Pokémon. I'm sorry that I only have Grass-Type Pokémon here but-"

"That's no problem at all, I've already decided who I wanted to choose when I turned 10."

"Oh, I see, well I wish you the best of luck, Michael."

Erika pulled out 3 Pokéballs from the pockets within her Kimono and placed them on the table.

"From left to right, the Pokémon within these Pokéballs are: Oddish, Bellsprout and Sunkern. Choose one please."

Michael meekly outstretched his hand and grabbed the Pokéball in the middle but he was so nervous he dropped it on the floor. The Pokéball opened and let out a bright white flash!

"BELLSPROUT!"

"OH MY- I mean, it's nice to meet you Bellsprout, I will be your new trainer from now on. I hope we can be good friends." Michael stretches his hand out and Bellsprout smiles and shakes Michael's hand with one of its leaves. After which it returns to its Pokéball and goes to sleep.

"Well, I'll leave you in Bellsprout's capable hands then Nathan. The moves it knows are Vine Whip, Bullet Seed, Magical Leaf and Acid. I'm going to go feed the Pokémon now, I wish you the best of luck on your journey Michael!"

"Th-thank you, Erika!" Michael stammers. "Thank you for everything you have taught me and also for this new Pokémon." Michael does a formal bow and Erika comes around the table, gives him a kiss on his forehead and leaves, stumbling along the way. Michael blushed immediately and leaves in a panic.

Once he got out of the gym he thought, "Hey, why not bond with Bellsprout over our first steps together?"

"Let's go! Bellsprout!" Michael throws the Pokéball in the air and it flashes a brilliant white light and Bellsprout appears. "Hmm, according to my Pokégear's Pokédex, you're a female. Why not call you Bella for a nickname?"

Bellsprout nods happily and they set off on their journey, who knows what they will encounter on their journey, stayed tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters and any names affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon; it's writers, game producers, anime designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 4: First Battle

"Go Abra! Use Hidden Power!" - Jacky

Abra starts charging power and bright orange energy explodes from Abra's centre.

"Bella, use Magical Leaf to counter!" - Michael

Bellsprout uses green, glowing leaves that target each energy ball and takes each one out. More leaves overwhelm the energy balls and head towards Abra.

"Abe! Use Light Screen!" - Jacky

Abra sets up invisible walls around itself that glow and block off the leaves, only halving the damage from Bellsprout's attack.

"Alright, physical moves will only work now. Bella, use Vine Whip and wrap that Abra up!" -Michael

"_Bellsprout!" - Bella_

Two vines emerge from Bellsprout's body and move quickly towards Abra and wrap him up.

"Teleport! Then follow with Thunderpunch!" – Jacky

Abra suddenly Teleports and appears behind Bella, landing a direct Thunder Punch. Abra's fist crackles with electricity and strike the Grass Pokémon smack in the face. Luckily, it wasn't very effective.

"Finish it now with Round!" – Jacky

Abra releases Sound waves that get closer and closer to Bellsprout.

"No, Bella use Vine Whip and get yourself to safety!" - Michael

Bellsprout releases its vines and wrap around a tree branch and hoist Bellsprout onto the branch.

"Now, Bullet Seed and add Acid to each seed!" – Michael

Bellsprout shouts green glowing seeds at all over the ground and also spits purple acid onto each seed causing them to sizzle and hit the ground with great impact.

_"__Abra!"-Abraham_

"No, Abe!" – Jacky

*Boom, explosions

"What was that?" questioned Kenneth, "Time out guys!"

Michael and Jacky both recall their Pokémon into their Pokéballs and run after Kenneth who has already started to run off towards the city.

"What happened?" demanded Jacky mid-breath.

"Those Guys over there are attacking that lady carrying a bunch of packages, wait… They, no it can't be…" – Kenneth says breathlessly.

"It is. It's Team Rocket, and they've come back with a vengeance" – Michael.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Celadon

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters and any names affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon; it's writers, game producers, anime designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 4: Triple Trouble in Celadon

"Hand over all of those Pokémon Eggs lady, and we'll let you go" – Team Rocket Grunt #1.

A girl wearing thick sunglasses and a white phedora clutches to her packages even more tightly.

" You don't need to hide them anymore, we've been trailing you ever since you came back from that DayCare" –Team Rocket Grunt #2.

"We know you have a Togepi Egg, an Eevee Egg and a Riolu Egg" – Team Rocket Grunt #3.

"Hey stop! You thieves!" – Kenneth.

"That's right! Leave her alone! You'll have to get through us first!" – Jacky. At that moment, all of the three best friends stood in front of the woman and shielded her using their arms.

"Out of the way brats, or we'll mow you down!" The second grunt snapped menacingly. "Yeah!" encouraged the other two Team Rocket Members. Each produced a Pokéball from their belts. They each sent out their Pokémon and the three friends were then faced with a Muk, Weezing and Seviper.

"Let's go!" cried Michael. Kenneth then sent out his Munchlax, Jacky sent out his Abra and Michael sent out his own Bellsprout.

"It looks like this will be a Triple Battle" Kenneth says with a grin on his face.

"Yup, the Three Musketeers are gathering again!" shouted Jacky.

Each grunt barked out a command: "Muk use Sludge Bomb," "Weezing use Rapid Spin," "Seviper use Poison Tail". The Muk shot out 10 shots of brownish-purple blobs, Weezing spun faster and faster and jetted off towards the three friends and the end of Seviper's tail lit up a bright neon purple and it swung its tail horizontally.

"Bellsprout use Magical Leaf and disperse that Sludge Bomb" – Michael.

"Abra use Teleport to dodge the Rapid Spin and follow with a Thunder Punch!" – Jacky.

"Munchlax, use Zen Headbutt and counter that Poison Tail!" - Kenneth

Bellsprout's glowing neon green leaves manage to destroy the Sludge Bombs and create massive explosion. Abra waits until Weezing is really close and teleports right behind it. When the Weezing finally barrelled into the ground, Abra struck a crackling Thunder Punch into its backside. Kenneth's Munchlax collided its glowing purple head with Seviper's glowing tail resulting in both flying back from the impact.

"I guess we'll need to up it up then" – Team Rocket Grunt #3.

Again, the three goons call out commands: "Muk use Focus Punch," "Weezing use Dark Pulse" and "Seviper use Flamethrower".

"DODGE!" all of the three friends exclaimed but their Pokémon were just too inexperienced. Munchlax was smacked in the face with a glowing white fist from Muk, Abra was shot down by rings of darkness from Weezing and Bellsprout was overwhelmed by flames from Seviper. All three Pokémon fainted instantly, all super effective hits.

"That's what happens when you mess with Team Rocket! All right guys, finish them off!" – Team Rocket Grunt #3. Muk, Weezing and Seviper all sprang into action and leapt towards the three friends clutching their dear Pokémon. They attempted to shield them the best they could and shut their eyes tightly.

When all of a sudden, "Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick, Golduck use Hydro Pump, Manetric use Thunderbolt!" shouted a familiar voice.

A crackling lightning bolt electrified Seviper, an intense jet of water struck down Weezing and a fiery kick met Muk's squishy body. All of the three poison types were sent back and fainted immediately.

"Ack! Curse you! Retreat men!" – Team Rocket Grunt #3. The three Team Rocket Members ran back towards Route 7 and disappeared.

"Are you all right lil' bro?" asked Victoria, Michael's older sister. She offered her hand to her little brother who was still a little shaken up from the battle.

Victoria is much taller than Michael, she is about 1 metre and 75 cm. Like him, her hair was a dark black but its colour become lighter and lighter near the ends. She wore a T-shirt on top of short shorts and had her favourite sunglasses propped on her head.

"Thanks, sis. We would've been toast if you haven't come along" –Michael.

"Yes, thank you so much Michael's sister" – Kenneth and Jacky.

"It's no problem, I was coming to visit a friend anyways" – Victoria.

"Victoria? Is that you?" asked the woman that the three boys tried to protect earlier. "It is you! How have you been?!" she continued.

"Hi Suzy! You were here all along?" – Victoria.

The two girls began talking and catching up. Victoria was actually a very famous volleyball star and became good friends with Suzy after playing together at a local volleyball tournament. Suzy herself is a world renowned Pokémon Breeder known for her beauty salon where she specializes in bringing out a Pokémon's inner beauty.

The three friends just stood there awkwardly while waiting for a chance to speak. After a couple minutes, Suzy's attention shifted to the three boys and she suddenly remembered what just happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to thank you for chasing off those goons off earlier, Victoria. I need to thank you boys as well, you were able to battle them until Victoria got here. Victoria, is this your little brother?" – Suzy.

"Yup, sure is! Wait, but Suzy, why were you unable to defend yourself? Where's Ninetales?" – Victoria.

"Oh she got sick so I had to take her to see Brock. I was picking up some eggs from the DayCare and headed to my hotel but I got ambushed by those horrible people" – Suzy.

"We're very sorry that we weren't able to completely protect you earlier, miss. We're just new trainers and we just weren't strong enough" – Kenneth.

"That's quite alright, I thought you boys were actually very courageous, standing up for me like that. Hmm, actually, I was going to give these eggs to any new trainers that I happened to come across. Would you boys be interested?" – Suzy.

"WOULD WE! Thank you so much miss" –Kenneth, Michael, Jacky.

"That's so nice of you Suzy" – Victoria.

Kenneth received a Riolu Egg, Jacky received a Togepi Egg, and Michael received an Eeevee Egg. Each boy smiled with glee as they held their new eggs in protective containers.

"Well, I'll see you later Suzy, my mom asked me to pick up my brother and drop him off in Pewter City. I'll meet you in an hour at the Department Store and then we can both go…"

"SHOPPING!" the two girls said in unison together.

"Well, we'll both be on our ways then! Thanks so much Victoria and Suzy, we'll be sure to pay you back one day" – Jacky.

"That's a promise, bye Michael! We have to catch our boats before they leave. We're heading to different regions to start our journeys" – Kenneth. Michael's best friends took out their foldable Mach Bikes and rode off towards Fuschia City.

Michael waved at them shouted "later guys! Good luck in Hoenn Kenneth, and good luck in Sinnoh Jacky! We'll finish our battle at the Johto League in three years!"

"All right" called Jacky.

"Don't forget, you haven't battled me yet!" added Kenneth. Their bikes disappeared from view and Michael finally put his hand down.

"C'mon Michael, let's go" – Victoria.

"Alright, bye Miss Suzy and thank you for the Eevee!" – Michael.

Suzy nodded politely at the two siblings and waved at Victoria before she turned and went into the hotel.

Victoria sent out a Pokéball and a Tropius emerged and landed in front of Michael and Victoria.

"When did you catch this guy?" Michael asked as he climbed onto the Pokémon's wings.

"Just a while ago, which is why Mom asked me to come get you" answered Victoria. All right Thomas, go! Fly!"

The large dinosaur like grass type beat its large wings and carried them off to Pewter City. They encountered a couple of Pidgey and Pidove along the way but it was mostly a very enjoyable flight. Victoria dropped Michael off at the Pokémon Center and they hugged and said goodbye.

"Good luck on your journey, and have fun!" shouted Victoria.

"Thanks sis! The next time we meet, how about a Pokémon battle?!" answered Michael.

"Maybe, if you can get 5 badges, I'll battle you!" –Victoria.

And with that, Victoria directed her Tropius towards East and flew off. Michael breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards Route 2 to catch some new Pokémon.


End file.
